Soundless
by SAMPao05
Summary: No hables. No rías. No grites. Ni siquiera susurres. No-hagas-ningún-maldito-ruido. Él te escuchará. Y te matará. Fanfic MLB AU Adrinette


**No hables.**

**No rías.**

**No grites.**

**Ni siquiera susurres.**

**No-hagas-ningún-maldito-ruido.**

**Él te escuchará.**

**Y te matará**.

* * *

Silencio.

Era lo único que había a lo largo de la ciudad, las calles, los túneles, las plazas.

Solo ligeros o espeluznantes sonidos.

El viento silbar, alguno que otro animalito desplazarse tal vez una rata o un pajarillo, seguido del horrible chillido y crujir que sale de su cuerpo antes de dejar de existir.

Cada pequeño ruido te mantenía alerta y con el temor clavado en las entrañas.

Nos encontrábamos al costado del Rio Sena e incluso el ligero sonido de las ondas del agua inquietaba, imaginando que algo terrorífico sumergiera.

Las respiraciones de mi familia eran aceleradas, y con razón. Estaba anocheciendo y teníamos que llegar rápido a casa. Antes de que Él aparezca.

Mis papás estaban a nuestras espaldas tomando un respiro y un toque en mi pierna me distrajo un poco de ese silencio asfixiante.

Agache la mirada y vi a mi pequeña hermana Bridgette. Vestía un gorrito lila y un abrigo rosa, sus grandes ojos grises como los de papá la hacía destacar en medio de toda la destrucción que nos rodeaba. Ella tenía 5 años, una criatura inocente, por lo cual era un reto mantenerla quieta y era razonable, ella debía jugar, correr, reír. Y eso se lo estaban impidiendo ahora, e estaba perdiendo su infancia.

Por culpa de él.

Su pequeño dedo índice señaló el rio a nuestra izquierda, y después me hizo saber lo que quería con los ademanes de sus manos.

_»Vamos al puente«_

Me puse de cuclillas frente a ella y moví mi cabeza en negación, mientras le respondía de la misma manera _»Ahora no, demasiado peligroso«_

En sus ojos vi la tristeza y decepción. _»Pero no hemos ido en mucho tiempo« _Suspire pacientemente.

El Sena era su lugar favorito. A veces, cada vez que juntaba un poco de dinero subíamos al crucero. Le emociona los barcos y su sueño era conocer el mar. Lástima que...

Antes de que mi mente me abrumara observe a Brid.

_»Además está muy oscuro, cuándo haya luz volveremos«_ Explique señalando el cielo para que no insistiera.

_»Una linterna ayudaría a verlo«_

_»Lo siento pero no tenemos una« _realizó un puchero. _» La próxima vez te lo prometo«. _Finalice y extendí mi meñique entrelazándolo con el de ella.

Una mano grande en mi hombro me sobresalto. Al girarme vi a papá. _»Hora de irnos. Ayuda a tu madre con la mochila, ella llevará a Brid«_

Asentí y me volví hacia mi hermana. Pero me paralice por completo al escuchar el suave pero agudo silbido.

El terror me recorrió por completo como hielo, al ver lo que tenía a en sus manos. Y solo pudo salir una palabra muda de mi boca.

—No.

Su mirada traviesa e inocente me veía con alegría, al ver lo que para ella era un gran tesoro pero también nuestra perdición.

_» ¡Una linterna!« _explico con sus manos. Ay Dios.

Sentí a mi papá jalarme haciéndome retroceder, pero ni siquiera eso me hizo reaccionar. Él se acercó lentamente a Brid, pero el sollozo ahogado de mamá a mis espaldas hizo que mi corazón doliera con cada palpitación.

Ella tenía un silenciador.

Ese pedazo largo y cilíndrico era una trampa, al pequeño roce escapaba ese silbido, era una alerta para esas criaturas. El crujir tenebroso al otro lado del Sena nos alertó.

Mi padre reaccionó y se la arrebato a Bridgette lanzándola al río. Ella lo vio con confusión y con lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero sin darnos tiempo de pensar comenzamos a correr.

Teníamos que llegar a la casa, no debíamos permitir que nos tocara. Mamá cargó a Bridgette y mi papá tiraba de mí. Pero sin siquiera avanzar unos 10 metros, unas sombras nos rodearon. Y la más alta y prominente, se acercó a donde estaban mi mama y Bridgette. Para ese punto ya lloraba mi hermana.

Él era Silencer.

Su apariencia era sombría, su figura de casi dos metros. Vestía completamente de negro y tenía cubierta su boca con algo parecido a un bozal. Levaba el pelo color azabache que cubría parte de su rosto y con las puntas teñidas de un color turquesa opcao. Pero lo más espeluznante eran sus piel, completamente grisácea que dejaba ver sus venas y su la mirada tan fría que manifestaban aquellos ojos azules. Si ya su apariencia lo hacía ver peligroso, sus habilidades era lo que dejo a Paris bajo terror.

El poder de quitar la voz.

Un poder que iba más allá de dejarte afónico, al quitarte la voz... era su manera de arrebatar tu alma. La manera de hacerlo es rozando sus manos a la boca. Un completo asco, un-sólo-roce. Detestaba saber que los humanos éramos tan débiles incluso para algo así. Con todo el desastre que ya había causado, no fue necesario ni una sola palabra para hacernos saber su objetivo era sumergir al mundo en silencio.

Pero claro que él no podía solo.

Los Eco's las criaturas que antes fueron humanos que a los cuales le quito su voz. Al quitarle el alma se convertían en esos monstruos. Estas no podían ver, pero su sentido del oído era tan desarrollado. Nadie puede detenerlos y por eso lo único que podíamos hacer para sobrevivir era estar en silencio.

Los Ecos se lanzaron contra nosotros, Silencer fue director hacia mi mamá y Brid.

—¡Marinette!

Papá me hizo reaccionar y correr lejos de las criaturas colocándome a su espalda, mientras sacaba una escopeta. Le daba certeramente a todas las criaturas y reducía su número a cuatro.

A lo lejos oí el grito de Brid y al girarme hacía ellas observé a Silencer en cuclillas frente a ellas. Reaccione sin pensar dos veces y me disparé hacia ellas.

—¡No, alejate de ellas!

El volteó hacia mi, y vi un destello en sus ojos que me helo, el disfrutaba esto como un niño a punto de recibir un bocadillo. Eso me enfureció.

—¡Marinette cuidado!

Sentí como me golpeó una bestia, vi todo girar antes de aterrizar brutalmente contra el pavimento. El dolor al costado de mi abdomen me aturdió por completo. Toque y había sangre y una gran corte desgarrado.

Estábamos perdidos. Aparecieron mas Ecos rodeándonos, mi papá estaba de pie apuntándole a Silencer. Tenía sangre que no sabía si era de él o las criaturas. Miraba a mi dirección con impotencia y desesperación.

Me arrastre hacia él y vi el momento en que tomo el mentón de mamá y mi hermana.

— ¡No!— mi papa comenzó a disparar y precipitarse a su dirección.

Pero era imposible.

Demasiado tarde.

El grito desgarrado de las dos fue lo único que se escuchó en medio de la noche.

Y el único susurro de Silencer.

_»Shh«_

* * *

**Haber si esta referencia es de su talla. :'v**

**Aprovechando la época y yo que amo él suspenso, les comparto esto que surgió de repente.**

**Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

**Continuará (?)**

**-SAMP**


End file.
